A Rating Game
Liam: 17 users have signed up to take part in a little game called...The Rating Game!! Here they will chose a answer that they think will get them through to the next round! Every episode a new topic is introduced and the lowest 3 scores are up for jeopardy which is the elimination area. ' Sign Ups: '''17 users can sign up. #XrosHearts #OrangeBirdMaster2 #Stars&Straps20 #Phyneo #Owen Lover #TrentFan #Franky #BlazeHead 51 #Tikkibikki #LinsdayxJustin #MRace2010 #TDschool #Leafy #Jordan (LightningandDakotaFan6) #Moon (ReisenMoon) #Jacob (RR44) #CaptainSparklez13 The User Points This is where the points system comes into the game, the lowest 4 are up for elimination. Points ended in episode 5/6 Elimination Table Episode 1 Chat: You can talk here until the challenge starts Race: Hi everyone? Challenge: Liam: Ok todays rating is on............ Songz!!!! I will rate the songs that you tell me, you will get points in the order of the rank. You can post a Youtube link if you want, but if it is a current song i will most likely know of it. Anyways give me a song then!! XD Race: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d020hcWA_Wg Tikki :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykDsmAqExH8 Phy:War-Poets of the Falls LxJ: Want u Back - Cher Lloyd RR44: Waterfalls- TLC Moon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inKCH26e-LU&list=FLt_Ngz4biq9r67UkamkY8LA&index=2 Stars: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF313aFEUvg TF: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUiXsEJ3NSk Mike:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1Gx2AQsHGo Orange: Scream and Shout :D Liam: Ok now thats 10/17 Leafy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn6-c223DUU Franky: Read all about it, Part III by Emeli Sande (Tikki : hope you dont mind I added a link to frankys song) (Franky: Thanks Tikki, I forgot to) Liam: Ok, i have waited long enough time for the results. Blaze: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEABPD4wNCg (sorry for the late entry.) Results: When i have entries 1st - LxJ 2nd - Orange 3rd - Phy 4th - Franky 5th - Tikki 6th - MRace 7th - Leafy 8th - Trentfan 9th'' - ''Spaklez 10th - Moon 11th - Stars 12th - RR44 Tied 13th - Xros, Jordan, TDS, Owen, Blaze 'Jeopardy 1:' Liam: This ceremony is between the tied 13th's. You can vote for either Xros, Jordan, TDS, Blaze & Owen. Everyone can vote, also...THIS IS A DOUBLE ELIMINATION!!!! So 2 people are going home! Go and vote by tapping their faces on the pad in front of you, then this digital screen will "Rate" the votes and the 2 people nearer the top go home. (Just type *Taps ...* ) Franky: *Taps Owen* (If you vote for two people) *Taps TDS* Tikki: *Taps Owen then Xros* LxJ: *Taps Owen and Xros* Race: *Taps Owen and Xros* Blaze: (Taps Owen and Xros) Liam: Since Blaze posted a LATE entry he can have immunity this time. But you still get no points. ''' Stars: *Taps Jordan and TDS* Blaze: pffft... Phy: *taps Owen and TDS* CS13: *Taps Xros and Owen* TDS: *Taps Owen and Xros* TF: *Taps Owen and TDS* RR44: *Taps TDS and Xros* '''Liam: Goodbye to Xros & OwenLover!! Any last words?? Episode 2: Chat: Challenge: Liam: This weeks rating is................. Tv Shows!!!! Shows can be from any age group, remember more popular ones will get higher points. I will also include Cartoons and Youtube animated series. TF: Battle for Dream Island. CS13: Inanimate Insanity Stars: A show all us watched one time or another... SpongeBob! XD RR44: The work of......FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! XD Tikki: Yugioh the abridged series (YGOTAS) Phy: Let see here... Danny Phantom! LxJ: Naruto !!!!!! Race: Asdfmovie!!! (all 6, and liam gave me permission to put this) Liam: Thats 8 entries, Just 7 more! Moon: Soul Eater Liam: I am only waiting a couple more hours, then the vote will be up Franky: Object Universe Jordan: I'm alive! Total Drama Island.... Duh! :P TDS: Pokemon xD Blaze: Dragon Ball Z Abridged? 'Rankings:' When i have all the entries 1st - TF 2nd - Jordan 3rd - CS13 4th - Race 5th - RR44 6th - S&S 7th - Franky 8th - Phy 9th - Tikki 10th - LxJ 11th - Moon 12th - TDS & Blaze 13th - Orange, Berry Liam: Remember, it is about the points!! So the points are... (Look at the points section) Elimination Liam: Blaze, Moon, Berry & TDS are up for elimination!! RR44: Sorry Moon. TDS: i vote Moon Blaze: again!?, talk about hatred...anyway i vote for Moon. Moon: Bad choice guys, I could help you guys sometime. I vote TDS Jordan: I vote TDS LxJ: i vote Moon sorry :( Moon: I said I could help you guys. Liam: Next time Blaze, i will wait a little longer since you almost miss it :D. Also now we have had 6 votes. RR44: Thnx for playing Moon. Moon: Why would you guys even want to vote for me? TDS: why you vote me then moon ?? Moon: Because you decided to vote me of and you were in elimanation. TDS: i vote you because the other vote you !! sorry Moon Jordan: But what's the point.... Moon get over it your out. Liam: I assume that Blaze, You will be safe Moon: Well then vote for me Jordan, I don't care. Liam: Guys.... Moon only has 3 votes, TDS has 2. and 1 for Berry. It is still fairplay! Jordan: No cause I actually feel sorry for you. TDS: that's ridiculous guys this is only a game so stop now !! Moon: Before I Go, I would like to show you guys something. I'll give you a hint, It's golden and its carved. Jordan: An Immunity Idol that doesn't exist on this game? Liam: YOUR NOT EVEN OUT YET!!!! RR44: YOUR NOT EVEN OUT!.....God! (CONF) He's got lots to learn.... Moon: Well, If I get out you guys. Moon: Get Willie. RR44: Get Willie?..........Then how do you explain WattXDash? Moon: Well WattXDash is another user. Like you are. RR44: Then what about the fact that he voted as Moon? Moon: WHAT?!! HE USED MY NAME IN THE GAME???!! *faints* RR44: *to Moon* I'm sorry, But you sir, are a sockpuppet. Moon: HEY! Never call me that again! WILLIE!! People want to talk to me in chat but its not working. I change my vote to berry. *to RR44* Just because someone else used my account doesn't mean I'm a sockpuppet and you don't have the right to call me that! Liam: Moon, look! RR44: See? I told you. Jordan: But that kinda shows you are a sock Moon.... Moon: WattXDash is in so much trouble! WATTXDASH is a changling! Is he? I'll go talk to him. Race: Stop it! Just tell me, why he joined today and edited YOUR POST?! He wasn't even in the camp <.< Moon: WattXDash didn't know what do, He didn't know that fixating to for other people and editing there game users was accually bad. He'll apoligise and never do it again. WattXDash: I apoligise for what I did to ReisenMoon even know I wasn't in this camp and I swear I will never do it again. RR44: Well then, All is forgiven I guess. Race: Actually Watt fixed the apologise of Moon. Sockpuppy, still on that idea <.< (sorry) LxJ: WHAT ?? are you serious moon ?? .....incredible....do you think you tease we? Moon: I did accept his appoligy. He'll remember this time. Let's all be friends. I love the name sockpuppy by the way. I reprisent kindness and genorosity. But, Am I still elimanated? Tikki: I vote Moon Liam: Yes with 5 votes against you. Bye Moon... Sorry about everything. Moon: But, Can I Come Back Soon? I'll be working on the camp the will start soon until then. Liam: Everyone comes back at the finale, until then you cannot come back :( Episode 3: Chat Jordan: 2nd Place WOOP WOOP! RR44: I got 17 points now, I think that put me farther ahead some spots. Challenge Liam: Video games week!!!! I will rate 2 things... Best Character & Best Video game. Good luck users. Oh... BTW the character doesnt have to be from the same game, It has to be the best character you can think of, These ratings will be rated individually too. RR44: WWE 13, Best Character.......John Cena I guess? Jordan: Halo Reach. Best Character; Jun. Phyneo: Best character, Crash Bandicoot and Best Video Game, Kingdom Hearts. Race: Best Character: Fawful (I HAVE FURY). Best Video game: Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask OL: Um, I was in Miami since Thursday, so can I come back in? Tikki: Best Character: Luigi (the forgotten one) Best game: Super mario RPG: legend of the seven stars CS13: Best Chacrter: Sly cooper Best Game: Legend of zelda Skyward Sword (not copying MRace) RR44: This is going by fast. Franky: Best Game - Pokemon Black 2/White 2, Best Character - Firey LxJ: Best Character: Dizzy Best Game: Guily Gear X2 TDS: wow i'm safe again thanks guys ! Best Character: Gelatin Best Video Games: GTA Liam: OL will join the competition next episode, and he has immunity this episode so go and relax. Orange: Best game, Mario Tennis Open. Best Character, Spongy Stars: Best game, BFDIA 5b, best character, Bubble. (Liam said this was aloud.) Blaze: best game, Mario Galaxy, best character...who else?, Mario. TF: Best Character: PaRappa the Rapper, Best Game: Paper Mario (N64) Leafy: BC: Shadow the Hedgehog BG: Super smash bros brawl Elimination: Liam: Ok here are the results 1st - TDS 2nd - Leafy 3rd - Stars 4th - Blaze 5th - Tikki 6th - Race 7th - TF 8th - RR44 9th - Jordan 10th - Orange 11th - Franky 12th - CS13 13th - Phyneo 14th - LxJ Liam: So...TDS wins this Rating Game. OL also joins XD So up for elimination are ... ORANGE, BLAZE, BERRY & TDS!! Wow...the winner could be out...Sucks to be you!! Time to vote LxJ: i vote Blaze sorry :( Orange: I am sorry Blaze, but I vote you CS13: I vote TDS If hes been up for elimination the whole time than he ovbously doesnt deserve to be here Race: I vote Blaze, the reason should be the same of CS13 Liam: Berry has immunity for this episode, Sorry about that TDS: ahhh !! i win but i'm up for the elimiantion ?!! i vote Blaze Tikki: congrats and all but i vote for TDS sorry :( Blaze: i vote TDS. Franky: TDS winning but being up for elim is unfair, so I'll vote Blaze Phyneo: *sighs* Someone isn't a KH fan... anyway I vote for TDS. Liam: TDSchool, You have been eliminated from ARG. Please return for the finale and bad luck bro. Episode 4 Chat Challenge Liam: Ok today i am rating.........DESERTS!! XD. Name me a dessert, But today no points are being given out, 1st & 2nd get immunity. Then we will have another 2 ratings. So 6 people get immunity and others are up for elimination. So have fun. (BTW YOU POST IN ALL OF THEM XD) Rating 1 - Desserts Orange: Gelatin Race: Chocolate Ice-Cream Phyneo: French Silk Pie Tikki: Rhubarb Crumble Stars: Chocolate Cake. LxJ: Cheesecake with white chocolate and strawberries Blaze: Ice Cream. RR44: Vanilla Cake. TF: Pumpkin Pie with Whipped Cream. CS13: ColdStone Mine choclate Chip Milk Shake Leafy: Cherry Pie Liam: CS13 & LxJ win here Rating 2 - Video Game Consoles Tikki: cant beat the Atari2600 Orange: The 3DS Stars: The playstaion. LxJ: xBox360 Race: Nintendo 64 Phy: Gamecube Blaze: the Wii. RR44: Aha! You can't see Playstation 3! TF: The Super Nintendo Entertainment System was a classic. CS13: Dude everyone knows the PLayStation 2 is where its at Leafy: I'd say the Wii U Liam: CS13 & LxJ dont count here. The winners are Phyneo & Stars. I like all of them so yeah Rating 3 - Fast Food Joints Tikki: feel like saying shnellimbis(excuse spelling) but ill say KFC Orange: Gelatin's Steakhouse (I am aloud to submit this) Stars: Um..... Mcdonalds. LxJ: the Playa,Dessert paradise Race: Burger King Phyneo: Wendy's Blaze: KFC. Liam: Tikki said KFC, Another one please. Blaze: uhh......Starbucks? RR44: Cici's Pizzeria! OL: Pizza Hut! TF: Panda Express. CS13: Well since TF is fond of stealing my Ideas XD Ummm Sonic Best Restreuant that is named after a video game Leafy: Subway Liam: BTW, 3 winners are in this catagory. Orange & Race & TF win. Elimination Liam: Well... Blaze, Leafy, RR44, Tikki, Franky & Jordan are up for elimination CS13: Umm sorry but i vote Jordon I dont know you much Phyneo: Uh...I vote for Jordan. Sorry TF: Hmm..........Jordan, sorry. Stars: I vote, Jordan. Sorry. :( Franky: Jordan (Sorry for inactivity, Challenges start when I'm asleep - Franky) Jordan: Course you don't.... And isn't it funny that when one person votes everyone else copies..... And since your voting me out your obviously sorry... Yes and its because I'm british I can't make the challenges. So fine what the heck vote me out. I vote Tikki though. Blaze: seriously....up again!?, i vote for Jordan...sorry. Orange: Sadly, I vote Jordan Race: Voting Blaze. Very a shame that you didn't get immunity, but it's the fourth time your here. Also, Jordan's my friend LxJ: i vote Blaze, you never got the immuntity !! Liam: THIS IS DOUBLE ELIMINATION, So i am afriad that Jordan & Blaze are eliminated (Jordan, you can still edit points table :) ''' Episode 5 Chat Tikki:voting was over to early that cut it to close for me thanks guys for not voting me out! Stars: Thank goodness I was immune for once! XD Race: Alright. I'm not going to die soon hehehe Challenge: '''Liam: Today i am rating II characters, And also BFDI/A characters. Then i will rate some RC's. The top 2 of each win immunity again. II Characters Orange: Bow Tikki: Taco Stars: OJ. LxJ: Bomb Race: Pickle RR44: Baseball Franky: Yin-Yang. Phyneo: Lightbulb TF: Nickel. CS13: Knife Leafy: Lightbulb Liam: Leafy's answer was taken so she doesnt win this immunity. The winners are...... Franky & RR44 BFDI/A characters Orange: Puffball Tikki: Leafy (sorry berryleaf) Stars: Teardrop. Phy: Firey LxJ: Gelatin Race: Tennis Ball RR44: Pen? Franky: Spongy TF: Yellow Face. CS13: Bubble Leafy: Leafy Tikki: Leafy I already picked Leafy sorry :'( Liam: Again, no immunity for Leafy. Winners are................ LxJ & Orange & Stars 'Recomended Characters' Orange: Nonexisty - ..... Tikki: emmmmmm? 8-ball - doesnt have a fave number Stars: Nonexisty. Orange: Stars, you have to choose someone else Stars: Sorry I didn't know you chose him. Umm.... Grassy. Phy: Paper... Race: Bomby RR44: Hmmm.......Book I guess? Franky: Apple (From II) TF: Magnifying Glass. Leafy: Pillow CS13: Cookie OL: Nickel (Recommended on BFDI, Was on II, is in BFDIA) LxJ: Flower Liam: Winners are............... CS13 & Leafy. ''' Elimination '''Liam: You can vote for Tikki, Race, OL, TF & Phyneo. People who are voted out now are part of the jury for the finale. (I am sorry if you get voted out in this camp, it is just a matter of opinion. So please dont rage at me because you are out) LxJ: i vote OL Franky: Sorry OL Stars: Tikki. Phy: OL Race: OL just returned. Tikki is off. Sorry Tikki: No surprise I vote OL RR44: I vote Tikki. Orange: Tikki is a friend of mine. OL just returned. Anyways even though he just returned, OL is my vote TF: Sorry but I vote OL. Leafy: Tikki! CS13: I vot OL Liam: Okay, Race, TF & Phyneo are safe! *Throws them cake* Ok and the final slice goes to............Tikki. Sorry but OwenLover, you are eliminated again. But you will be part of the jury in the final episode! 'Episode 6:' 'Chat' 'Challenge' Liam: Fine, the challenge will ....... Singers. Race: P!NK? Phyneo:...Poets of the Falls...I know there not popular in the US, just listen to some of their songs and you will appriciate them too Franky: Puffball from BFDIA :D Tikki: Older but classic I pick micheal Jackson Stars: Hmm... Adam Levine. Orange: Bruno Mars RR44: I'm picking.........Bonnie Tyler maybe? Yeah, That'll do. CS13: Wait i cahnge my mind! Freaking Tobuscus All the way! Leafy: LINKIN PARK ALL THE WAY! TF: Weird Al Yankovic. LxJ: Rhianna 'Elimination:' Liam; The points are OVER! But to end the point saga, we are having a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!! And only the winners will get immunity. And the winner from the last challenge is......... LxJ!! My fave is Nicki Minaj but Rihanna is a close second. So everyone but LxJ are up for elimination! Time to vote Phy: Well seeing how this is a double ''elimination...I have to go with Berry and Tikki. LxJ: i vote Berry and TF Race: Sorry Berry and TF, but i vote you Tikki: Berry and TF sorry Stars: I vote off Berry and Tikki. Franky: Sorry Forgot the Double elim, I vote TF and Tikki Orange: Those voting TF don't know what they are doing. I vote Berry and Tikki Leafy: Tikki and Pen (TF). I wasn't gonna vote him but he voted fro me so yep. CS13: Tikki and Berry RR44: Berry and Tikki. Tikki: why me i know im new but this is the third time people are voting for me but it looks like im going so thanks to anyone who kept me in this week and in other weeks and good luck TF: Tikki and Berry. Sorry. '''Liam: Everyone but Tikki, Berry & TF are safe! But the last brownie goes to......... Trentfan. I am sorry but Tikki and Berry. You guys are eliminated :( Any last words?' Leafy:Hmm...I got this win token but I can't use it I guess. *pulls out map* Blue skidoo! We can too! *teleports to yoyleland* 'Episode 7:' 'Challenge:' Liam: This challenge is quite easy. You have to tell me a type of......PIZZA!!! Orange: Uhhhhh Pineapple? Franky: Cheese & Tomato Race: Tomatoes and Anchovy sauce (TRUST ME! It's epic...or at least the one i ate) LxJ: Tomatoes,Cheese,Tuna,Seafood,Gorgonzola CS13: May sound gross but i went to this restuarnt PEANUT BUTTER AND PEPORNI PIZZA... it may sound gross but man that was amazing! U dont have to try it to make it good Its like Bacon on a maple donut Phy: Canadian Bacon Stars: Sausage, tomato, and bell peppers. TF: Three Cheese Pizza? (You know that pizza that has three different types of cheeses) RR44: OMG, I'm so sorry! I forgot to wake up! I'll pick Pepperoni.......I guess. (I actully like just plain pizza) 'Elimination:' Liam: The winner is.........Phyneo. You cant beat a bit of bacon, anyways he has immunity so vote for anyone other than him. LxJ: i vote RR44, he donesn't do the challenge :( Franky: I agree, I vote Russel Phy: Yeah Russel missed one challenge so lets vote for him! Naw...I'm voting LxJ cause she currently has been immune the most, which makes you a greater threat than Russel. Orange: LxJ because she is a threat RR44: I pick...........LxJ. Race: Um...what said Phy can be right. Sorry, switching my vote to LXJ Stars: LxJ. Liam: I am afriad that you are out LxJ. Even TF & CS13's votes wouldnt stop you from being eliminated. Any last words? LxJ: ahahaah xD this camps was my favourite, i will back in the second season ;) 'Episode '8: 'Challenge:' Liam: The challenge is a custom challenge! You will each think of a rating (One that hasnt been done already) and the best one wins immunity. ' Orange: Favorite Pokemon! Stars: Different types of animals. Race: Um, best element CS13: TD Charcter Phy: Best Sport RR44: Scariest TV Logo! TF: Best Superhero? Liam: my fave was...... Races, he with Franky gets immunity. Time to vote again... Franky: Sorry for an EXTREME delay, Just wanted to catch up, Mine idea is best gadget. 'Elimination: CS13: i am sorry but i vote orange I am friends with you all thoguh TF: Yeah, sorry Orange but I vote you.......sorry. Stars: Orange. So sorry. Orange: Why am I being voted for? I DID THE FLIPPIN CHALLENGE! I vote Phyneo! Phy: I guess Orange... Franky: (Why did I have immunity, I forgot about the challenge as it happened and finished when I was asleep) I vote CS13 as his idea was simple Orange: Finally someone besides myself didn't vote me. I change my vote to CS13 Race: Let's say i vote for Russel. Not for any reasons, but the idea...yeah, he could've say the "best creepypasta". The scariest tv logo is quite uh...whatever. Sadly i'm voting you, but you're not out still CS13: Yeah thats funny Franky seeing as Stars TF and Phyneo's Ideas were Much Shortier where i had a reason: my reason is everyone here are nice and Friendly and all are my friends.. Im not saying orange isint a friend im saying that i would always boot the person i dont feel confortable with the most and that is hard when evferyone in the game is Well You guys! Liam: Mixed votes... Anyways, MRace, Phyneo, Stars, TF & Franky got 0 votes, so they are safe. The people left are Orange & CS13. The last Brownie goes to...........CS13. Sorry Orange you are eliminated. :( Orange: WAHT NO! 'Episode 9:' Liam: Today we are rating MRace's idea from last episode! So good luck everyone with Elements Elements: Franky: Fire (y) Stars: Earth Phy: Water Race: Illusion (yeah, it's awesome) Liam: We are waiting on RR44, TF & CS13 but i understand they are asleep RR44: Air. TF: Time. (Using Total Drama: Battle of the Elements Elements.) Liam: Times up! The winner is..............MRace again!! Vote for anyone but Mrace Elimination: CS13: well i dident get a chance because i was at school so if you vote me off for not being here thats just stupid I vote Franky i dont trust him after last episode TF: I guess I agree with Mike. Sorry Franky, I vote you. Stars: I vote Franky too. Sorry. Phy: I kinda see what Mike means...so Franky...sorry Liam: I am afraid that Franky, you are eliminated with 4 votes against you. Any final words? Franky: I expect it from CS13 as he can't forgive someone for voting against them. At least I did the challenge. Plus most people's eliminations were caused by not doing the challenge. CS13: Now franky in case you forgot to read My post i said I was at school. Unless you want me to skip School for a game! also i wasent the only person who voted for you as you can see! Episode 10 Challenge: Liam: The challenge is rating..............Ice Cream Flavours!! You know what to do CS13: Mint Choclate Chip Phy: Cookie Dough Race: Berries! Stars: Rocky Road Ice Cream TF: Cookies and Cream. RR44: Vanilla. Elimination: Liam: Phyneo wins, he gets immunity. Vote for anyone other then Phyneo RR44: Sorry Race. You played a great game dude. TF: Yeah sorry Race, but you're the biggest threat here. Phy: Sorry Race, but TF does make a good point. Stars: Per above. Sorry Race. :( CS13: Race Race: Darn my previous wins :(. I vote russel, and 6th is still good Liam: And MRace gets 6th place...Sorry but your out :( Episode 11: Challenge: Liam: Challenge is...........Olympic Events! TF Has immunity since he had the most points when they were being used. ''' CS13: Ohh thats hard.... Discus Stars: For Track and Field, Long Jump. Phy: How about...Archery! Liam: Could you be a bit more specific with Track & Field? RR44: Does Wrestling count as a event? '''Liam: Ok, The winner is...............Phyneo. Everyone come to elimination for a new twist xD Elimination: Who will Phyneo & TF Choose? Liam: Trentfan & Phyneo, You each get to pick someone to go through to the final 4. Choose wisley, You can either have RR44, CS13 or Stars. You have till 5PM EST. Phy:...I am going to go with CS13! CS13: YES Thank you Phyneo! *High fives* Phy: Don't mention it! TF: .........I'll pick.......Stars. Sorry RR44. Liam: And thats the final 4. Sorry RR44 :( RR44: It's cool. Good luck you guys. 'Episode 12: The Final 4' 'Challenge:' Liam: Ok, we are nearing the end now everyone so well done for making it this far! You will stay in the partners which you chose to go through last time. And the losing pair will BE E-L-I-M-I-N-A-T-E-D. Stars: Okay. Phy: A sudden-death like challenge? I like it! CS13: Woah thats crazy! Liam: Challenge will be up on Monday, since everyone is active then. Phy: Okay sounds good! Liam: Okay, todays challenge isnt a rating. Its a race! You have to race in your partners from last episode to Hawaii, But the more creative your lines are the more points you will get for example *Runs, and then falls into a pitfall trap full of lobsters & Crabs* Then you will get + 5 points for each creative line. `First pair at Hawaii get + 25 points. It takes 12 lines to get there so have fun. Whoever has the most points will be our final 2! Phy: Let's do this Mike! *runs forward, but trips over the starting line* Stars: Got it Liam! C'mon TF! *Runs but gets caught by a cannibal* (Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else. :P) Phy: *gets up and sees Stars and the Cannibal* Well...I want this to be a fair race! *knocks the Cannibal out and runs* You're welcome Stars! Stars: Thanks Phyneo! I owe you one. *Runs* Phy: Yes you do! *Runs but the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook jumps in his path* AHHHHH!! *runs away from th EPKwaCaaH* TF: *Runs but falls off a cliff* I'm so amazing. *dies and respawns right before the cliff* You see this is why Mario is so awesome- HE HAS LIVES! Phy: *Climbs a cliff to escape the Psycho Killer* Stars: *Runs but falls through a sink hole* Oh no! TF: *Runs and then cartwheels over a bush* YES- *Hits tree* Today is definitely not my day. Phy: *Reaches the top of the hill and makes a hanglider* So long Psycho! *jumps off cliff...but without the glider* Ah CRUD! *falls* TF: Wait, I got an idea! *runs and climbs a big tree and jumps off only to realize there isn't a vine* Dang it- *falls face flat on the ground* Phy: *Hits the ground hard* Oww...I think I twisted something! *grabs a nearby branch for support, but it turns out to be a Creeper* OH COME ON! *the Creeper explodes and Phy goes flying* CS13: Goes Running *Coconut falls on his head* Oww darn it TF: *Gets up* I will never live up to Tarzan :( *runs* Wait- I KNOW HOW TO DO IT IN STYLE! *Moonwalks* NOW WE'RE TALKING- *Trips over branch* Seriously? CS13: *Rubbing head from coconut* OKAY NO MORE INCIDENTS *Runs* *Trips out of no where* COME ON TF: Forget this. *crawls for a while but then bumps into Slenderman* Oh- OH WHAT!?! *Gets up and runs for life while Slenderman just stays there posting notes on trees* Phy: *lands and is covered in soot* Okay...where is Hawaii? *walks forward and falls into a Ravine* REALLY? CS13: *Runs* *Whither Comes and shoots at CS13* WHAT THE F*** *Boomed TF: *Running* IF A DUCK CAN DO IT, YOU CAN TOO! *Gets up in the air* HEY- I'M FLYING, I REALLY AM- *Hits trees* Man I hate trees right now. Phy: *lands at the bottom of the Ravine* Ow... me spine! *starts to climb back up* CS13: *Runs* Hey i know /gamemode 1 now i have to double tap space and *BOOM* What is up with exploistions TF: YOU KNOW WHAT, I THINK I CAN DO WHAT A HEDGEHOG CAN! No not really. *rolls up into a ball like Sonic and spin dashes* I'M DOING IT! *Stopped by an Egg-Robot* CS13: Dang it* Runs* Wait ANGRY BIRDS *Slings shots out* IM FLYING *Hits rock* Darn it! TF: EGGMAN ROBOT! Hey that looks like a homing shot *is blasted by Egg-Robot a little further* Ow..........my face. I HATE ROBOTS! CS13: *Runs* *Runs* WHERE IS THE EXPLOSION *IM GONNA DIG SOME MORE AND MAKE SOME TNT* *Boom* WHAT Phy: *reaches the top, breathing heavily* Okay...Hawaii is just over there! *sees the ocean* REALLY! *borrows a canoe from some random guy* Thanks! *hops in and paddles toward Hawaii* CS13: 8Running* *Fat guy tramples over CS13* REALLY WHY DO I KEEP GETTING HURT *Explosion* ... REALLY TF: *Sees Link and Epona* HEY LINK! ZELDA'S OVER THERE *Link steps on as I steal his horse* HAHAHAHAHA! SUCKER! *Rides off into the sunset on Epona* This would be so romantic- *is kicked off* DANG IT! CS13: *Running* HEY A LOFTWING *Rides* *Blown up* Really1 8Tries to ride more* *UBird crashes and explodes* Phy: *paddling towards Hawaii* I'm almost there! *A whale surfaces and swallows Phy* ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! TF: *Runs but then stops by a Jazz Club* Ooh! *walks in and picks up microphone with one hand, while snapping fingers with the other* *smooth voice* I wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was. CS13: I SEE HAWAII *GIMMIE THAT BOAT *Boat Talks* *Faints but Continues to Hawaii TF: To train them is my cause- OH RIGHT! THE RACE! *Runs out of there and steals a guy's motorcycle* SO LONG SUCKERS! *Rides but then hits a tree and is ejected* OW! CS13: *wakes up* I AM ALMOST THERE *Explodes* NOO I WILL NOT EXPLODE AGAIN *Shark attacks* Uh oh Stars: *Yells from bottom of sinkhole* Wait up! *Runs underground but falls through another sinkhole* A sinkhole in a sinkhole? Seriously?! Phy: *In the belly of the whale* Okay think Phy...how do I get out of here...I Know! *Starts kicking the Whale and it shoots him out of the blowhole towards Hawaii* OH YEAH NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! CS13: *Escapes Sharks and is almost to Shore* *Boat exploades* UGH *Starts wimming TF: *Gets up* Ugh.........I GOTTA BE A MAN! *Runs but then bumps into Chuck Norris* AH! MOMMY! *Is roundhouse kicked to Hawaii* HEY! I DID IT! CS13: *Swims but Hits a mine and Explodes and Flies to Hawaii* I MADE IT *Explodes8 Stars: Hmm..... What to do.... *Starts digging with hnds* Hope this works... Phy: *Hits a passing Blimp and crash lands into Hawaii* Oh yeah I made it... *Faints* CS13: WE DID IT PHYNEO :D TF: Alright you guys won. Good game. *shakes their hands* Now if you excuse me.........I got roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris and a lot of other stuff...........I'm gonna go find some medical treatment. *crawls to a hospital* Stars: *Stops digging* This is useless! And I'm pretty sure the others won... Uh... I hope they get me outta here before the season ends... Liam: CS13 and Phyneo win...part 1 of the challenge!! Part 2 is another race, but this time you have to race to madagascar for the finale! But who is eliminated?? No one >:D the first 2 there are our Finalists!!! But first *ding* You have to sing i'm gonna make it!! Then you race (12 lines again, and still creativity please :D ) TF is Cody, Phyneo is Sierra, Stars is Alejandro and CS13 is Heather CS13: WAIT!!!! Can we start this when all 4 of us are online which is after school for me because yesterday everyone else had already started part 1's challange i got lucky to catch up but this time i dont have a team mate can we agree to that! Liam: Fine... But remember, you can only sing the lines that your character had in that song, So that wil change the order. But you have to sing then challenge. (So what did me and Phyneo win?? Was the challange pointless?) Stars: *Gets out of sink hole* That took forever. Wait, I'm still in? Cool! And I have to sing? Okay... *Clears throat* This show's a train it's moving fast, you and I were meant to last, voting for me just wasn't right, look out now your in my sight. CS13: Mr. Fair now, suddenlyI have to barf now, excuse me!Don't try to make me feel ashamed.I know you would've done the same. Heather and Alehandro: Im gonna make it You cant stop me now Just you tryyy! Our fourtunes Waiting and Its time for you to say Good Bye Bye BYe TF: I never thought I'd get this far. Let's face it I'm not TV star. But now I'm in the final three. Unless we get stuck up in that- TREE! ''MOMMY! Phy: You're gonna make it. They can't stop you now, let them try. ''Our fortune's waiting 'And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye. ' Liam: ok, no more singing it hurts my ears :P anyway continue on the road to Madagascar! (Remember creativeness :D) Phy: *hops on a speedboat* Yes! Madagascar here I come! *drives into a mine* REALLY? *Is sent flying through the air* AHHHHHH!!! 'Episode 13: Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current Category:Rating Game Series